1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise apparatus, more particularly to an exercise apparatus that can provide stability during exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise apparatus has a pedal assembly fixed on a crank assembly. During exercise, the user moves the pedal assembly and the crank assembly by applying a pedaling action. The pedal assembly rotates about the crank assembly so that the user's feet will travel in a generally elliptical track. However, the elliptical movement produced by the conventional exercise apparatus cannot be adjusted so as to suit exercise requirements and the height of the user.
In order to solve the aforementioned drawbacks, the applicant of this application has suggested improvements in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/289,727 and 10/379,514. The improvements involve adjustment of the swinging amplitudes of the pedal assemblies to vary the magnitude of the elliptical path of the pedals. The disclosures of the co-pending applications are hereby incorporated by reference into the specification. However, in order to enhance stability of the exercise apparatus during operation, further improvements are desirable.